<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shattered Trust by twinchaosblade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639066">Shattered Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/pseuds/twinchaosblade'>twinchaosblade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strength Through Diversity [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/pseuds/twinchaosblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sammy, you have completely shattered my trust in you."</p><p>Response to the <i>SPN100 Drabble Challenge</i>.<br/>
<b>Prompt:</b> broken</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strength Through Diversity [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shattered Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Being the property of their respective copyright holders, <i>Supernatural</i>, its characters or any other publicly recognizable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. This was written for the sole purpose of entertainment, not monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.<br/>
~ Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I had a say... Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S</p><p>Muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/">Twinchy</a> for the beta!</p><p><b>First Published:</b> 27/10/2008</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sammy, you have completely shattered my trust in you," Dean announced sadly, shaking his head.</p><p>"I know," came the quiet reply from the younger Winchester. He stared down at his hands, the mop of chestnut-brown hair disguising his eyes, his whole posture showing utter defeat.</p><p>"I mean, how can I ever trust you again if you lie to me about that, about <i>that</i>?!" the older brother barked.</p><p>"Don't be overly dramatic, Dean," Sam interjected hesitantly, "It's only a scratch."</p><p>"A <i>scratch</i>?! My baby is seriously hurt; it's more like the freakin' <i>Grand Canyon</i>!" Dean's voice sounded broken with pent-up emotion.</p><p>
<b>FIN</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>